


Can we make cake? I like cake

by littlemiracle05



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crystal can't bake, F/F, Fluff, Soft Gigi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiracle05/pseuds/littlemiracle05
Summary: In which Crystal likes cake, and Gigi loves Crystal.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Can we make cake? I like cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I noticed a distinct lack of fluffy oneshots in this tag recently, so I decided to write one myself!  
> This is based off of the prompt "Can we make cake? I like cake" which I felt fit this pairing pretty well.  
> I'm slightly nervous to write this, as it'll be my first time writing these two and I'm worried about how good the characterisation will be, so please be gentle, as I am doing my best.

Gigi awoke slowly, the sun shining through the gap in the curtains and disrupting her sleep. She huffed, burying her nose further into the brown mullet of the girl she was curled around. After trying and failing to fall back asleep, she eventually gave up and pulled back to gaze at her girlfriend's sleeping face. Her eyes roamed over tan skin, slightly parted lips and a smattering of freckles over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Gigi thought back to when her and crystal had first gotten together. She was so smitten, a surprising contrast to her usual cold, stoic attitude. Her friends had teased her, claimed she was going soft. How could she not? Crystal was the human embodiment of a ray of fucking sunshine and Gigi had fallen hard. She never thought she'd be the type to have a cute, mushy relationship, but then Crystal came along and that was all out of the window. Not that she was complaining.

She was so deep in thought that Gigi didn't realise when Crystal woke up, staring at Gigi's glazed over eyes and holding back a giggle. She spoke, startling Gigi back to the present.

"Earth to Gigi. You okay? What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Gigi blushed slightly at being caught staring.

"Nothing, just... thinking," Crystal wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at that.

"About what? How sexy I am?" Gigi rolled her eyes and slapped her lightly on the arm, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

"No, you dork. About how much I love you," Crystal scrunched her nose in mock disgust, secretly feeling her heart warm at Gigi's words.

"Gross, Gee," Gigi rolled her eyes and got out of bed, hearing Crystal's loud, bright laughter behind her and smiling. She was in so deep with this girl.

After making and eating breakfast, the two decided to make the most of their day together and had cuddled up together on the couch to watch a movie. It was Crystal's turn to pick and she had been adamant about watching Nightmare on Elm Street despite Gigi complaining at this being like their thirtieth time watching it. About halfway into the film, Crystal turned over to look Gigi in the eye, ignoring what was happening on the screen. Gigi raised a brow.

"Yes?" Gigi knew the look on Crystal's face well, it was the look she had when she had an idea. She didn't like that face.

"Can we make cake? I like cake," Crystal said, a huge grin on her face.

"Crys, we're in the middle of a movie, and you can't bake," Gigi thought back to the last time Crystal tried to bake, images of the kitchen absolutely covered in flour flashing through her mind. Crystal pouted slightly.

"Yeah, but I really want Cake now, and you can help me with it," With her mind seemingly made up, Crystal bounded up from the couch and ran into the kitchen, leaving Gigi to turn off the TV and dread what was about to happen.

It wasn't that Gigi didn't like spending time cooking with Crystal, she loved it, it was just that when it came to baking, Crystal was a disaster. She was the messiest baker known to man. Gigi still sometimes cringes at the time she got home and Crystal had attempted a batch of muffins. There was egg and flour everywhere, and the two had spent over an hour trying to scrub the whole kitchen clean. Sighing, Gigi stood, resigning herself to monitoring Crystal baking and deciding she should check on her before she caused a mess already.

Walking into the kitchen, Gigi was greeted with the sight of Crystal on her toes, trying to reach the flour from the cupboard. Gigi giggled and made her way over, wrapping her arms around Crystal and watching her struggle. She huffed and turned to look at her, pouting up at the slightly taller girl. Gigi's heart melted and she caved, giving her a quick kiss before reaching up to get the flour, placing it on the counter. Crystal's smile afterwards was worth not teasing her for longer. After watching Crystal get all of the ingredients and look up the recipe, Gigi reached for the bowl, Crystal slapping her hand away.

"What was that for? I thought I was helping?" Gigi asked, confused.

"I decided I wanna try doing it by myself, but I guess I'll let you watch," She replied, cheery as ever.

"More like supervise," Gigi muttered under her breath, earning her a scandalised gasp and a boop on the nose.

"I heard that you meanie. Now go sit down, I got this," Despite not at all believing that Crystal had 'got this' Gigi sat down at the table and watched her as she started measuring out ingredients and putting them in the bowl. Impressed that Crystal hadn't made any mess yet, Gigi decided to get her phone out and scroll through her Instagram feed. Bad idea. After liking only two posts, she heard a screech and a crack. Snapping her head up, she saw crystal stood, her front covered in the egg she had just dropped on the counter. one, two, three seconds passed and Gigi lost it, laughing until her stomach hurt. Crystal stood, betrayed, as her own girlfriend laughed at her predicament. After finally calming down, Gigi made her way over to where Crystal was standing and pecked her on the cheek.

"Go change your shirt, baby. I'll clean this up and take over from here," Before she could argue, Crystal had been ushered out of the kitchen and Gigi had already started cleaning the egg off of the counter. Gigi was halfway through mixing the batter when Crystal came back in the kitchen, sporting an oversized t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around Gigi, peering over her shoulder at what she was doing, staying there until she was done.

"Crys, honey, you have to get off of me so I can put the batter in the tins," Crystal groaned into her shoulder, dramatically flopping into a chair after letting go. Gigi just smiled and rolled her eyes fondly, pouring the batter into two tins and putting them in the oven. She went over to her overdramatic girlfriend and sat on her lap, squishing her cheeks in her hands.

"What's up baby? Why the dramatics?" Gigi asked, doing her best to get Crystal's smile back on her face.

"I wanted to bake but I just got egg everywhere," Crystal folded her arms and looked away, not meeting Gigi's eyes. Gigi wasn't having it. She unfolded Crystal's arms and put them around her waist, gently holding her chin and turning her head to look at her.

"It's okay, it was easily cleaned up. Besides, you can always help decorate it right?" Crystal's face lit up with the smile Gigi loved so dearly and she felt her heart melt a little. She leant down and kissed her, doing her best to convey her feelings through the kiss. She wasn't the best at words, but she felt as though words wouldn't do how she felt justice anyway. When she pulled away, Crystal smiled up at her and Gigi had never felt more in love.

A few hours later, after the cake had been successfully decorated, they were sat in front of the TV again, movie resumed with a slice each. Crystal squealed in delight as she tasted it, grinning around her fork.

"It tastes so good! You did such a good job, Gee. I love your baking," Crystal said, before going back in for another forkful. Gigi looked over at Crystal, the girl she had fallen for, who had broken down her walls and seen through her stoic act, who she loved with all her heart and knew she would clean that damn kitchen a hundred times over if it meant she was happy.

"I love _you_ , you dork."


End file.
